vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydrand
Who is Hydrand? Hydrand is a sophisticated Knuckles sporting a majestic oiled mustache and a top hat. He enjoys making his friends laugh with dark, clever humor and revels in every opportunity he can get to engage in shit talk. Being an extremely cynical person he sees the worst in most people and situations. He fashions himself as some type of loveless bachelor due to his roller coaster of experiences in the dating scene, making him highly cynical about his own chances when seeking out a date these days. He is a good friend of ZyeBrudda, another advanced Knuckles. History & Biography Being more dapper and civilized than your average Ugandan Knuckles, he still behaves mischievously when given the opportunity. In the past, if he could get away with it, he wouldn't hesitate to sniff women in their privates or chase after them if they run away from him. But due to the raw reception this would gradually earn him, he currently is fairly restrained and more mature about engaging women. The dating game at The Great Pug In early 2018, during his time at the The Great Pug, he was the bachelor for several date setups by 'Rob' Roflgator and was paired with different women. Opportunity after opportunity he either blew his chances by doing something inappropriate or by being 'cucked' by Rob, enticing his dates to choose someone else just to see him suffer. Unlike other Knuckles who might shrug it off, he got generally saddened by the constant failure. Unbeknownst to him, seeing him miserable was just what Rob enjoyed. Criminal life and trial Life hit him hard and he started engaging in different criminal activity. The exact events of what he did is unknown to the greater public but he was caught red-handed on the toilet by Chipz after harassing people. Somehow he ended up on trial on April 4th, accused of touching kids inappropriately (RP btw). In the trial Ayytrox was acting as as prosecutor for Odomfire, the victim and Chipz as a witness. It was not a fair trial. The only words that his assigned defense attorney said was during the whole trial was "Objection!", repeatedly. He was found guilty of sexual harassment and sentenced to life in prison. Days later he somehow escaped from prison and was seen jumping from a roof. Exactly what happened afterwards is unknown. After the divorce In July 2018, Pookie and Hydrand would quietly divorce over unspecified reasons. Starting in early August, while Rob was facing a shortage of workers and patrons at his new Golden Gator bar, Hydrand would take it upon himself to become a "slave hunter" to recruit new, interesting people from public worlds for the Gator RP Group. This earned him much commendation and respect for his efforts. ]] Bar owner in Bricktown In October he became the co-owner together with Astree running a bar named The Withering Skull in Downtown Bricktown. He is known for running an aggressive hiring scheme where he quickly finds new employees to work at his bar - as they have a tendency to mysteriously disappear. As a competitor to Roflgator located on the same street every day is filled with rivalry, intrigue and action. Once, Roflgator killed Hydrand's brother and Hydrand has held a not-so-secret grudge against the Gator bot since. On November 2nd he revealed that Cheese and Zazin adopted him privately on an "erp map". Bricktown rebellion In early November Hydrand began plotting with his underground allies to finally overthrow Rob and his bar. Hydrand became fed up with Rob's continued antics that were ruining people's lives and wants him dealt with. He also believes Rob killed Astree and hopes to use Astree as a martyr for the anti-Roflgator rebels to rally around. Alternate roleplaying personas Ferret persona During Spring-Summer 2018 he adopted a meme persona, a ferret who is either a doctor ("Dr. Hydrand") or wheelchair bound. He has been spotted in this persona on both Roflgator and Zapdec's streams performing satirical reenactments. during the Summer 2018 Elections|158x158px]] Demon persona In late June, Hydrand would return to the Lair of Roflgator in a demon form resembling the Capra Demon from the video game Dark Souls. Hydrand would later explain he was "cursed by a Knuckles-hating demon". Alien persona In August at the Golden Gator, strange things would begin happening, from UFO sightings to alleged alien abductions. One of the aliens, a strange alien in a wanderer's get-up, would begin showing up. It would turn out the aliens were indeed hostile, abducting Rob's wife Ikumi, his grandson HeGone, and Harly. He would ask Rob for two "sacrifices" per day or else a major disaster would happen. The masked alien would return for further visits offering Roflgator glimpses into mysterious alternate realities. One horrible view that he was shown was how everyone of his friends and regulars at his bar would manage perfectly fine without him. France persona A somewhat annoying guy speaking in a way sounding like a vocoder or auto-tuned music. Nicknamed 'France' or 'Daft punk'. He was invited to Roflgators bar The Golden Gator on Aug 22nd when he declared it as his own country and intended to form his own 'united nations' together with other neighboring nations. During the diplomatic talks he claimed to represented the country 'France'. He was invited along with Bolomeister representing the country 'Bolo', Hoot'n Holler representing 'Texas' and Dmitri Kotiri representing the country Kandak. Block persona A member in a gang of Block people, called the Bricktown Blocks. Lockdown Lockdown is a masked mercenary for hire that began operations in Bricktown in order to assist the local police force and conduct investigations into suspicious activities. His counterpart was another mercenary known as Breaker. Together, Lockdown and Breaker would regularly harass interrogate Bricktown denizens for information after receiving tips about "problem" individuals. For instance, Lockdown and Breaker would regularly beat up CatBugCry to the point she seemingly was going insane. Breaker and Lockdown would face their reckoning on October 29th when a newly-formed gang of 'anime boys', partially led by Mute Max, physically violated Breaker in an alley in violent fashion using Ikumi's cat. One of the anime boys, Dante, slit Breaker's throat and disposed of his body in an unknown location. Lockdown was also supposedly murdered and disposed of, among other victims during that bloody night. Despite his apparent death, Lockdown made a violent return on November 4th when he and former Bricktown Mayor Crocolol - whom was also presumed dead - ambushed Mute Max in the bathroom at the The Great Pug. Lockdown carried out his revenge on Max by shooting him then stabbing him in the chest, of whom then collapsed to the floor. Lockdown and Crocolol fled the scene. pulls a gun on Lockdown]] He would return on Nov 7th to watch the Battle Arena pit fight between J4key and 10K The Runescape guy. After the fight Emery pulled a gun on him wanting to take revenge on him for killing Max. Crocolols was there and convinced her not shoot him. Lockdown successfully fled the scene once again. Lockdown faced his reckoning on November 18th when he was finally confronted by Hydrand, Crocolol and Rob at the Golden Gator. He allegedly betrayed Crocolol behind the scenes regarding his family members. Crocolols made a deal with Hydrand that threw Lockdown under the bus. In the private room, Lockdown was forced to shoot himself in the kneecaps. Crocolol and Rob wanted Emery to finish him off as final revenge (and closure) for Max's death, but she had already left work, so his execution was postponed. His current whereabouts are unknown. Trivia *Hydrand once told he was so broke that he was living on noodles and starving in order to to save up for a VR headset. *He coughs when he gets nervous. *He uses a green Genji avatar from the video game Overwatch as his go-to when not using his Knuckles form. *Hydrand was allegedly married to Sonnchi in February 2018. *Hydrand claims Cheese and Zazin adopted him, but they don't claim him. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/hydwand *Hydrand caught with his pants down - YouTube video *Hydrands Trial from Chipz perspective - YouTube video Gallery Jan15th2k18.png|Hydrand, Ikumi, and Drekwiz on January 15th, 2018 Hydrand2.jpg|Hydrands OG avatar Hydrand.jpg|Hydrand with a beret Hydrand loli.jpg|Hydrand in his Oturan loli form Hydrand Pookie-chan wedding.jpg|GreatKhanHD ministering Hydrand and Pookie-chan Pookie-chan wedding dress.jpg|Pookie-chan in her wedding dress Doctor Hydrand.jpg|Ferret Persona 'Dr Hydrand' inspecting Nuts broken leg, June 5th Drferret.jpg|Fanart of Dr. Ferret Roflgator July 23rd 7 the real hydrand.jpg|Roflgator has problems discerning who is the real Hydrand... (The ugly one is GabouLit). Roflgator Aug 14th Hydrand.jpg|Hydrand in a Green Genji outfit Genji.jpg|Green Genji artwork Rofl Aug 28th 1 Hydrand and Roflgator Mecha.jpg|Hydrand in armor and Roflgator Mecha guarding The Golden Gator. Dating game Roflgator July 27th 15 Hydrand and Chiyoru.jpg|Hydrand on a date in July 27th. Roflgator July 29th 11 Hydrand and Catnip.jpg|Hydrand on another date on July 29th. Roflgator July 29th 10 Anime boy Hydrand and Catnip.jpg|Anime boy Hydrand on a date. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Echidnas Category:Cubic Americans Category:Shapeshifter